The Dragon Identity
by side-fish
Summary: Jake Long is the Amnesiac Dragon Hmmm... AmDrag on the search for his identity.
1. Chapter 1

**The Storm**

Gulf of St Lawrence

"Weather here in North America has been a bit like a rollercoaster. We see two fronts colliding creating a storm system that has been affecting the Mid West United States with a series of tornado outbreaks. In East Canada, weather is not as good as well. High waves have been reported in the Gulf of Lawrence. Local authorities there report several …"

"Change the channel, James!"

"Yeah fine. Nothing good to watch anyway"

"Howard, what are you doing?"

"Gonna go outside and take a…"

"Didn't you here?! The weather is bad."

Howard heard James but he continued outside. The two men are stuck in a fishing boat due to the bad weather. They decided not to move until the weather improves.

"I already feel sea sick." James said. The waves were rocking like a rollercoaster just like the weather report said.

"Can it James! You are a sailor. What do you expect?"

"I wanted us to leave this damn place earlier when there wasn't any storm! I think we have to send a distress signal to the Coast Guard. I don't want to have a meeting with Davy Jones."

Howard was a little superstitious and thought about what James just said.

"If you put it that way." Howard goes inside, grabs the radio and contacts the Canadian coast guard.

"This is the Invincible. Can anyone hear us? We are declaring an SOS."

"This…s the co…guard… ple…se state your l…ation?"

"We are 30 miles North of the coast of Prince Edward Island."

There was no response. The signal was lost. Howard began to worry and re-establish contact with the coast guard.

In the meantime, James was still outside looking at the ocean. He suddenly caught a glimpse of something. _Probably some log_ he said to himself. It was slowly drifting to their boat. _Wait a minute_. It had the figure of a person but he didn't see clearly.

"Howard come over here!" Howard was still trying to work the radio. James saw it more clearly now. It definitely looked like a living thing.

"Howard! I think we have a man overboard."

"What?" Howard dropped his radio came outside. James was pointing to the man overboard but Howard couldn't see it until it was really close.

"I'll get the life vest." Howard tied himself to the boat and swam to the creature. As he came closer, the less it was becoming human. _What is that thing_ he said to himself. It didn't matter. It needed help. He managed to grab it and he swam back to the boat with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Monster**

"Oh my God." James said. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know? Let's get this thing inside."

"Are you kidding? We don't even know if that thing is alive. For all we know it could be the creature from Davy Jones locker!" There he goes with that Davy Jones thing again. Howard this time thought that this was more important.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do but right now this thing needs our help."

They came to the lower deck of the fishing boat and opened the lights.

"It looks like some kind of serpent. James, you keep an eye on that thing while I contact coast guard." Howard left.

James was looking at the thing. He had never seen anything like it before. He got and noticed it had some wounds. He removed the bag that was dangled with the body. He went to an adjacent room to get the first aid kit. When he came back, he saw the creature that was on the table was gone. He walked forward a closer to the table to inspect it when suddenly something attacked him from the back.

"What do you want from me?" The serpent asks.

"Look man! I don't know who you are but we just saved your ass back there." The serpent thought about what he said. He eventually let him go.

"James! What's going on back there?"

"Howard! It's alive!" Howard goes down and started to stare at it.

"Who are you… Wait! What are you?" he said.

"I'm a dragon and I…'m not sure who I am." The dragon said.

"You're a dragon but you don't know who you are? How do we even know what you're saying is true?"

"I don't even know how to answer you're question?"

James then interrupted. "You contacted the coast guard?"

"Yeah, there on the way but we can't get in with that thing! No offense but seriously."

"It's ok. I got this one." He suddenly turned to a human. The only thing is, he is a teenager probably at his teens. The two men just stared at him.

"I thought you said you we're a dragon and you're a little too young to be out there in the water?" Howard asked.

"How'd you even do that?" James asked.

"I… don't know. I guess I just know these things." The teen replied.

"You know these things but you don't know who you are?" Howard asks again. "Do you remember anything that might help us get you back to you're family?"

"I can't remember really."

Suddenly, a faint vibration was getting stronger. It was the coastguard.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Base**

CFB Halifax, Canada 6:00 a.m.

The helicopter finally touched down at Halifax. The three men we're evaluated. There pictures where taken for their ID database. They asked the teen some bio-data questions that he could not answer. The two fishermen then feared that they will be suspected as kidnappers. The teen noticed and thought it was best not to let them get in anymore trouble. The fishermen were processed and they will be able to leave the base. The teen, however, will remain for further questioning

"Well?" James asked.

"Your wife says she'll pick us up. She'll be here in an hour."

"So I'm guessing you guys live here." The teen said.

"Yep!" James said. "What about you?"

"I don't know but hopefully I'll find out soon. Guys, about the dragon thing. I think it's a secret so just don't tell anyone who I am and I'll be fine."

"In that case, you need this." He handed him his bag and some Canadian dollars. "Get something to eat when you get home or something."

"Yeah sure." After this gesture, the fishermen left the teen in the room guarded by a Canadian officers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Confidential**

The officer then stepped out of the room to go to his partner.

"Anything?" asked a Canadian naval officer.

"None. Whoever this man is, he doesn't seem to be Canadian. We better send this information to the Americans. They might offer some help" the other naval officer asked. Apparently the two officers are field agents from the Canadian Security Intelligence System based in Halifax.

CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia 7:00 a.m.

Ward Abbott was in his office when his assistant paged him.

"Sir, you need to see this." The information was sent on his computer screen.

"My God. It's Jake Long."

He stared at the screen for a while. He then paged his assistant.

"Tell the CSIS to exercise caution until further notice."

"Yes sir."

"And one more thing! Get me Alexander Conklin."

Abbott was still a little startled. He thought Long was dead and yet he was spotted by the CSIS. He then picked up his cell phone and started dialing.

"Jake Long is still alive."

"What! That means?"

"Pandarus is still alive. Yes I know."

"Incompetent human! You almost lost our best dragon and you failed to terminate Pandarus."

"I'll find a way but I think I'm gonna need your cooperation."

"Fine. I'll be there wherever you need me to be. Do control the situation or this will be the end of the both of us." The voice hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Situation Critical**

CFB Halifax, Canada 7:20

The two Canadian agents were waiting for a response to their American counterparts. Finally a report was faxed in. They were surprised by the information. Jake Long is wanted. Jake Long is armed and dangerous. Exercise caution until further notice.

They thought can a teenager be that dangerous. Maybe he's a drug seeker or some sort of gangster kid but they know the CIA is too good for that.

The teenager was still in his room, when the two agents came in. This time Jake noticed a change in tone. They were about to do something and he knows. Suddenly the agent came close to him while the other one pulled a syringe out of his coat. The teen pushed back the chair where he was sitting on and started a few punches on the man. He then pushed him down to the table. He hit his and was instantly knocked out. The other agent decided to drop his syringe and got the gun in his coat, but the teenager grabbed the syringe and stabbed him by the thigh. The agent screamed in pain before the effects of the tranquilizer took effect. They were both down. The teen then checked their cloths for information as he suspects that these people are not what they seem. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a few more things from the two men such as a phone, some extra money, and a 12 mm pistol. He realized that there was someone coming in. He then came out of the building and ran as fast as he could. He suddenly remember about him being a dragon. So, he turned himself into one and left before anyone knew what happened.

The man who was knocked out first came to and realized what happened. He immediately informs the CIA what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiding**

Halifax 7: 30 a.m.

The teenage dragon finally landed at the opposite side of the river. He swore nobody noticed. It was still early morning and there were not much people outside. He checked his surroundings until he saw a motel. He went to the lobby room. The room was almost vacant. He started inspecting the stolen belongings. He then realized what he just did back there. He did not know he could do that much and he is just a teenager. He checked the files that he managed to take from the agents. It was a copy of his file. He saw his picture, then his name and date of birth. His name is Jake Long and he was 16. But that was the only bio-data information. He then checked his backpack. He picked out some items and saw he had passports and an account book. There seems to be more information on the such as an address and a serial number to his bank account. His apartment was based in Toronto and his account was from a branch of the Bank of Montreal. The rest of the contained a similar information in other languages that are appropriate for the said country. He went to the lobby room phone to make a phone call.

"Good morning, this is the Bank of Montreal. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to make a withdrawal."

"Please state your account."

Jake said his bank account.

"You have 40,000 US dollars. We could make a transaction to your local branch but you have a non-monetary item in our Toronto branch. If you want to get the item, you need to go to the said branch."

"Ok, I'll go there myself."

"Thank you for transacting with us."

He got a map, left the motel, turned to dragon and flew to the direction of Toronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Situation Room**

CIA Headquarters 9:00

Alex Conklin was told to go to the situation room thirty minutes ago. He finally arrives at the situation room. When he came inside he saw Ward Abboth along with the staff members of Treadstone.

"Alex. You're late."

"Well I came here as fast as I could."

"That doesn't matter. Follow me."

"Can you get in the details? I'm also liable for this you know."

"About a week ago, we sent one of our agents to assassinate Eli Pandarus."

"The wizard of Wall Street. Sir, he's an American. Is he even in our jurisdiction?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Abbott continued. "Anyways, the assassination was a complete failure and we lost Jake Long that day. However, we recently received a report that Long was spotted in Halifax by the CSIS. They put him into custody but he managed to escape."

Conklin thought for a while. There was no Agent Long in Treadstone. "Sir, if I recall, I don't think we have any records of a Jake Long in Treadstone."

"He's not from Treadstone."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"So what are we going to do?" Conklin asked.

"We're going to terminate Long so that the authorities wouldn't trace him to us. I'm sending a team over in Halifax right now. You're going to be in charge of that team. I've book you a plane ticket over there. You're flight leaves in two hours."

Conklin grabbed the tickets and headed toward the exit.

"Oh… and Alex." Conklin looked back at Abbott.

"Don't screw this up. You know what happens to people who fail me."

Conklin felt a little worried, but it gave him an ever greater reason to accomplish this mission.

When he left, Abbott asked the staff. "What are our assets in New York?" 

"The Professor, sir."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wizard in Wall Street**

New York City, New York 9:10 a.m.

The Professor was about to get ready for work at the local university. He was about to get his bag when the phone beeped. He read the message and, soon, he got an extra item. It was a sniper rifle. He hid it in a luggage specifically made for the gun and took off.

Pandarus and his adviser were walking down the staircase.

"Sir, if this is the government, this is serious."

"I know what this means. What are our options?" Pandarus asked.

"We have to continue providing them the drugs, or the threats will continue."

"No!!! We can't do that. Not after what they did and definitely not after what I found out. If I do, they'll just get strong and can choose to wipe us out anytime they please."

As soon as they got to the windows of the staircase, a shot was fired. His adviser was shot dead. He looked at the advisers body.

"My God!" he said.

Suddenly, another man rushed in. "What happened?"

"Get me an ambulance and call security!"

The man left. Pandarus thought of the words his adviser had just said. That could have been him lying on the floor. He had no choice but to continue the transaction of the drugs.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Arrival**

Halifax Stanfield International Airport 2:00 p.m.

Inside a hangar, Conklin and his assistant, Danny Zorn, came down the plane. There was a small crowd that was about to meet them.

"Are you the one's Langley sent."

"Yes. I'm Alex Conklin, the coordinator of Treadstone. This is Danny Zorn, my assistant."

"And who might you be." Asked Danny.

"It's a pleasure to have you. I'm Nicky Parsons, from logistics. I was stationed in Paris before I was called in here."

"I heard about what happened. You guys did a good job handling Wombosi." (Wombosi was the last mission of Jason Bourne under Treadstone)

"I'll make sure my colleagues know." Nicky replied.

They were approaching a car.

"So what do we have know about this Jake Long so far?" Conklin asked.

"Well, from what we know, he's not in our Treadstone database, but we do have a basic file on him. There is a woman at the safe house that knows about Jake Long. She could be our only lead."

"Okay, let's get this over with."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Safe House**

The convoy arrives at the safe house 30 minutes later. It was an apartment that was adjacent to the suburbs. They came into the room and saw a woman that was sitting down on an arm chair.

"You must be Conklin. Abbott told me about you're arrival."

"Who are you and why are we here?"

"Take a seat." The team sat down.

"My name is Chang and the reason why you are here is because one of my agents is alive and on the loose."

"That's it! Is this a joke? Look lady! You're wasting our time. CIA resources aren't meant to track down some kid whom you actually think is an agent. Your agent! Not ours! Why should we even care!"

"I see Abbott didn't tell you about the whole thing about Treadstone. Did he?"

"What are you talking about?" Conklin replied.

"Incompetent humans. Treadstone is you're pilot black ops program that handles the dirty work on foreign affairs. I talked to Abbott about merging together you're black ops program to my kind." She suddenly changed form. She was no longer human.

"Dear God." Nicky whispered.

"You see, my kind are… dragons and there are lot of us. I told Abbott that if he could apply the Treadstone program to my people, then imagine the possibilities of having an army of dragons at his disposal."

They all just stared at her. It seemed like they did not hear a word but they heard every single one of them. Danny was the first one to make a statement.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Jake Long is …"

"A dragon. Yes."

"Wicked… That's some useful information but know that we know what he's capable of, how the hell are we gonna catch him?"

"One of my agents, spotted a red dragon flying Southwest."

"Great that could mean we just wasted our time going here now that he's in America." Conklin answered.

"Why would he? We gave him a temporary residence back in Toronto. It's possible he's headed there." Chang said.

"Good. We have a substation there. We can notify Toronto."

"Great, now we wait for his move."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bank**

Toronto, Canada 2: 45 p.m.

Jake was in the outskirts of Toronto, he dragoned down and decided to catch the bus all the way to the bank. It took about thirty minutes and he was finally in front of the bank. He entered and went to the line from desk, but the line was short and it was eventually his turn.

"I'm Jake Long, I called earlier for a transaction."

"Can I see your account booklet?"

He gave the booklet and the woman processed his account.

"Right this way sir." She followed the woman to an elevator. The door opened and she pressed the fifth floor. The door opened and she led the him to a room. She opened the room and inside was a safe box.

CIA Substation in Toronto

The substation was recently informed of a wanted man and they were asked to search the city for this person. It was a Herculean task, but with the access of CCTV to the CIA, it was not a thing to complain. They searched everywhere and notified every establishment. Eventually, a bank responded to have a sighted the man. They looked at the close circuit televisions and they immediately found their man. They immediately sent their agents.

Bank of Montreal in Toronto

"I'll give you a moment." She replied and left the room.

Jake looked into the bag and saw tons of money stacked into columns. He counted the money. He was a little excited but at the same time confused. How did he end up with all this money? He eventually tallied it to be 40,000 USD just like what was said to him. He then checked the last item… a box. He opened it and inside was a key.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

Outside, the woman was just notified her employer that she let in a wanted man. The CIA agents quickly came in to the scene. Their response time was only fifteen minutes.

"Where is he?"

"Fifth floor." She said.

"Ok guys, you heard her."

They immediately went to the elevator. When they reached the fifth floor, they checked every single room until they reached the room where the Jake was in. The agent kicked the door and the door opened, but no one was there. He responded to his communicator.

"He's escaped!"

Jake was at the first floor at the fire exit. He knew that those people where after him since he used his dragon ears. Jake got out the fire exit and into an alley. The agents realized that he used the fire exit and came out the same direction. They got out and started chasing him. They were eventually deep in an alley and Jake decided it was deep enough. Jake transformed to a dragon in front of the shocked agents. They drew their guns and fired shots at Jake but he evaded every single one of them. It was his turn to fight and used his dragon claws. He was able to punch the agents knocking all of them out. One of them was still standing. He knew he could not handle this alone. He reached his cell phone to call for back up but a zap hit his phone. The phone shattered to bits and pieces. He decided to call a retreat and ran away. Jake looked at the direction of the zap.

"Jake?!"

A/N: Will update soon. Actually, I already finished the story. I just chopped it up so that you guys can have a breather. I mean I don't like to read a book straight from Ch.1to the lim x as x approaches infinity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Old Face**

"Who are you?"

"It's me. Rose."

Jake did not reply.

"Don't you remember? I've been looking for you for months since you went Draco Island. I haven't heard from you since then. Don't you remember?"

"Draco Island? I don't what you're talking about."

Rose couldn't believe her ears. "I've been looking for you for months! Don't you remember what happened?"

"I'm sorry"

"What about me do you remember me?" Rose asked.

"Look, I don't know who you are or who I was but that's what I'm gonna find out."

Faint sirens were getting louder. The police were coming into the scene.

"Follow me." Jake said.

The police finally arrived. They searched the building first before they arrived at the alley. They saw five men knocked down but Jake and Rose where nowhere to be seen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Discovery**

Safe House in Halifax 3: 45 p.m.

Nicky and Danny were doing a research about Chang and who she is. Actually, they were ordered by Conklin to do so. He gave his security clearance to the two. They used their database to get some information of the relation of Abbott and Chang. Conklin and Chang, on the other hand, where in the communication room.

"Anything?" Danny asked.

"It looks like dragons aren't the only ones we know that exist. Looks like, the CIA already knew about the existence of magical creatures when they recorded anomalous increases in internet usage. We also have satellite images. Apparently, only Treadstone knows about this."

They continued looking through. Danny then spots something interesting.

"Stop." Danny said. "Right there."

"Project Discovery." Nicky read.

They clicked at it. The computer then asks for the authorization codes. They typed in Conklin's security clearance. To their surprise, access was denied.

"Did you type that right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'll try again?" Nicky retyped the authorization code. Access was still denied. They wondered. Conklin is coordinator of Treadstone and Project Hydra seems to be affiliated with Treadstone.

Nicky made a comment. "Is it me or Abbott doesn't even trust Conklin his secr…" Conklin and Chang come in and Nicky turns of the monitor. Nicky and Danny pretended they were not doing anything.

"So… what happened?" Danny asked.

"We almost had Long but he got away. All the agents we sent were all out of action." Conklin replied.

"Your people messed it all up. Did you notify them as to what they were going to expect? I'm wondering why your men were only carrying pistols. That's nothing to a dragon." Chang replied.

"Then maybe we should fight fire with fire Chang. Why don't you just send one of you're dragons to do the dirty work for you then. It would give us a little convenience. I mean this is group effort. Right?" Conklin replied.

"I suppose… very well."

Danny and Nicky just stared there. Nicky then spoke. "I don't mean to interrupt but is that it?"

"Oh yes, it appears that Jake Long is no longer alone. It appears he is with a woman." Conklin showed a picture from a CCTV. Chang recognized her but did not mention her name.

"Find out who she is." Conklin said.

"I'll send one of my agents." She then walked out. When she left, Conklin spoke.

"What did you find?"

"Well, it seems that Abbott has a lot of things he doesn't want to share." Danny said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a program called Project Discovery. Apparently, we tried using your authorization code but it didn't work."

Conklin thought for a while. "He doesn't trust us. He doesn't trust me." Conklin left the room.

"So what now?" Nicky asked

"Find this girl's identity." Danny replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Temporary Shelter**

Jake and Rose were finally in the clear.

"Where are we going?" Rose said.

"You'll see." Jake replied.

They continued walking. Finally, they were there. It was Jake's apartment. They approached the building. They were now near the front door and there was a list of names of the people living there. He looked at them and finally saw his name. He pressed it and waited. The door then opens and a woman appeared in front of them.

"Mr. Long! Good to see you again."

"I have a guess."

"Ahhh yes! Please. Please come in."

The two walked to a staircase and finally reached his room. He then remembered he did not have any keys.

"Wait a minute." He then goes to a table and on top of it was a vase. He then lifted the vase and there stood the key. He opened the door and they walked in. They just entered the living room

"Nice place." Rose commented.

"I guess." Jake replied.

They looked around the house. Jake was looking at a couple of pictures. He then saw a picture of him with other people. Jake seemed lost. The people inside those photos do not ring a bell to him.

"You really don't remember. Do you?" Rose said. Jake just looked at her.

"See that. That's you're family." Rose then took out a piece of paper that she kept in her pocket. It was a picture of them. Jake looked at it.

"Were we…?" Jake asked. Rose nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jake said.

"Don't be. Whatever happened to you, it's not your fault." Rose replied.

Jake smiled. The conversation paused for a moment.

"Do you mind if I take a shower. I really feel unkempt."

"Go ahead."

While Rose was taking a shower, Jake was looking at the pictures. He was trying to remember his past. He noticed the picture was bulgy. He then realized that there was something at the back. He put the picture frame aside. It was a safe. Jake suddenly remembers the key. Suddenly, he felt something strange. There was a presence in his apartment. Jake went to the kitchen to grab a knife. He was about to walk to the living room when Rose came in front of her. She was wearing a bathrobe. Jake was shocked. He hid the knife from the back.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You looked… good." Jake replied. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of the unknown presence.

"Get down!" Jake said. It was another dragon racing towards him. Jake apparently turned to his dragon form when the other dragon pushed him. Jake dropped the knife and they fought for a while with each trying to get the first kill. They were evenly matched but the other dragon hit him hard and Jake was knocked out. The other dragon then took out a syringe. He was about to inject something to Jake when the other dragon was stabbed at the back. It was Rose. The other dragon cried in pain. Jake dragoned down.

"Who sent you?" Jake demanded, but the other dragon did not respond.

Sure he would not budge, Jake came to Rose.

"Anything?" Rose said.

"No. But I'm sure that I'll let him talk." Suddenly a loud bang. They looked at the direction where the dragon was but he was no where to be seen. They suddenly saw that the windows were shattered. Apparently, the other dragon changed to his human form before he killed himself. Jake got the keys opened the safe and got its contents. He also grabbed the things they carried before and the syringe that the other dragon had.

"Come on let's go." Jake said. They got out of the house. When they got down to the first floor, they saw the woman who greeted them dead. The police were closing in as sirens where getting louder.

"This way." Jake said, leading them towards the fire exit. He changed to his dragon form and brought Rose along with her and took off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Clearance**

CIA Headquarters 4: 30 p.m.

Abbott is finally about to leave his office. Work was finally over and to him, he just wanted to get out. It has been a hell of a day. Suddenly, someone opens the door. It was CIA director Ezra Kramer.

"It's been a hell of a day. So, if you excuse me…"

"Why didn't you tell me Abbott? It's CIA protocol."

"What are you talking about?" Abbott replied jokingly.

"I'm talking about your dragon project. You're supposed to submit this information to our database. Oh yeah and negotiating with them, we don't even know if they're an enemy. Christ! You just committed treason!"

"It's not like they're terrorist. Who told you anyway?"

"You're coordinator. He wants to know about this Project Hydra. If I were you, I'd give him the information. This is why we have databases… to put data in them. Did I make myself clear?"

"Understood."

"Good. One more act like that and I'll have you suspended." Kramer said as he walked out through the door.

Abbott was pissed off. This was really sensitive information and he could not just send it to his subordinates. If he refused, he risks losing his job. He granted the files to the staff at Halifax and thought of a plan to put things in order.

"This'll be a long day."


	16. Chapter 16

**Going Back**

6: 00 p.m.

They were finally in the outskirts of Toronto. Jake finally thought it was time to rest. They landed in a forested area and rested. Rose took a nap beside Jake who was still awake. He thought if he could do this forever. Running away was never going to make it easy for him. He had to face this, through the end. He had to retrace his steps. He had to go back.

"Rose?" Jake said. Rose woke up.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?" Rose was a little confused. She had just awoken from her nap.

"Do you trust me?" Jake repeated.

"Of course."

"If you trust me, you have to leave me. Go as far away as you can."

"Why? I've searched night and day for you. I don't want to let you go."

"But it's not easy to be here with me. They hunt us down whoever they are?"

"What? That dragon. Heck, I know you've forgotten but I'm a dragon slayer. I can take it."

"It's more than that. I know it."

"But what are you gonna do?"

"I'll go back to Halifax." Jake then grabbed his bag.

"Here's forty-thousand dollars. You can start a life here."

Rose thought about it for a while. "Okay. But how will I find you?"

"Don't worry. I'll find you."

They went there separate ways. Rose saw her dragon fly over the woods until he was a dot. She then went to a street and waited for a cab.


	17. Chapter 17

**Secrets Worth Dying**

8: 00 p.m.

Nicky, Danny and Chang were in a car.

"Where are you taking us?" Nicky asked Chang.

"We're going to the airport."

"Why? Our case is not yet done." Danny asked.

"I think you've meddled with this for too long. Which is why Abbott has reassigned you to New York."

"What about Conklin?" Nicky asked.

"He brought this to himself." They arrive at the airport hangar. Nicky and Danny were dropped off to a private jet that was waiting for them. Chang left and headed towards the safe house.

9: 00 p.m.

Meanwhile, at the safe house, Conklin was all alone. He had just received the information he needs.

"Damn this red tape." he said to himself.

Upon reading the files, he was surprised to see the new information gathered. He had just learned that Abbott made an agreement to Chang for an experimental drug code named drug 42. Also listed was the side-effects of the drug. They were using the dragons to experiment the drugs. He also read that Project Hydra was affiliated to Treadstone through its training program. They have been training dragons like CIA Treadstone agents. It also contained reports of those who entered the program. He skipped a few pages and until he saw Jake Long's report. It read that they had a difficult time with Jake Long. He was a powerful dragon as he was very resistant to the program. They were eventually able to crack him and things went great until recently. The report said that he was having bad dreams and headaches, which was related to the drugs. He then read Jake's recent mission. He was supposed to assassinate Pandarus for stopping the transaction of a mind control potion. With a new CEO, the agency could easily convince the company to continue the transaction. Conklin now knew what he was in to. He kept the files in his bag and was about to take off. Suddenly, he was shot from the back.

"Going somewhere?" Chang came closer to Conklin. She was holding a gun.

"Some secrets are worth dying for I guess." She was about to shoot her but then she realized she was being watched.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back."


	18. Chapter 18

**Return to Halifax**

It was already getting dark but that did not stop Jake. He was almost flying blind but he was able to use the lights at the ground as reference. He actually flew faster from Halifax to Toronto than he did the other way. He finally reached Halifax at 9: 00 p.m. but that was it. He did not know what he was looking for. He passed through several streets. Finally, he saw someone inside a small apartment. He sat down the roof of another building. It was a woman. Suddenly, flashbacks were coming at him.

_Jake was at his dragon form. He was wrapped around in chains._

"_This isn't over Cha…" his mouth was wrapped around in chains._

"_Don't worry. This is just the beginning." She pulled a syringe out. "This won't hurt a bit." He was shot and blacked out._

His mind came back to reality. He opened his bag and pulled a syringe out. It was exactly the same one. He looked to the window where she saw the woman but she was gone.

"It's amazing how that thing works."

Jake looked to where the voice came. It was the woman.

"Welcome back American Dragon."

Jake advanced and jumped over her. They both fell with Jake on the top. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? I'm Chang. The drug must've wiped you're memory."

"What did you do to me?"

"It's a special depressant drug that we use to make people calm."

Jake gave a look. He was not satisfied. "I remember. You were the one that shot me this drug back then but I don't remember my past."

"We used a mind control potion." She paused. "I just want to talk. You don't want to kill me. Do you?"

Jake let go of her.

"Don't think you're special. You're not the only dragon that's under the influence. Sure we used the potion and it did its job but it I knew that it was not going to last forever. We had to do something before it would wear off."

"So you drugged us."

"The drugs were very concentrated. They were made to empty the mind so that you would be more susceptible to our subliminal program. It would have affected you mentally."

"The other dragon. You were never going to kill me were you?"

"You belong with us Jake. It's who you are."

"I don't want to be a part of this. Keep out this."

"If you run, we will find you. You and you're girlfriend."

With that comment, Jake dropped the syringe and attacked the woman who transformed to a dragon. They fought like they have never fought before but the woman got the upper hand. She was now on top of Jake.

"Like I said American Dragon. You belong with us. And if you don't want to join us, then we will force you to." She was going to grab the syringe but it disappeared.

"Looking for this?" She looked to the voice and she was shot several times. She fell to the ground. A man was behind her. He appears wounded.

"Big mistake." the man said.


	19. Ending

**New Beginnings and Endings**

The man suddenly fell down to rest. Jake approaches him with caution.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm Alex Conklin but you can call me Alex." He paused. "So you're the one whom they call the American Dragon."

"Well that's what they call me." Jake said confused.

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to know."

Jake then asked. "Why did you help me?"

"This. All this. This isn't us." He tried to stand up.

"Help me out."

The dragon changed to his human form and helped him. They then came inside the safe house.

"There's a first aid kit over there."

Jake got the first aid kit and came to Conklin.

"So… what's next for you?" Conklin asked.

"I'm getting out of the program and go as far away possible. You?"

"I don't know. After what I've been through I think they'll hunt me down."

"You can always come with me."

"I wish I could but I can't."

Suddenly they heard a sound. They went to see through the window. It was Chang she was flying away. Jake was about to go get her.

"Let her go. I knew a few bullets wouldn't stop her."

"She'll tell on you."

"Don't worry. I'll find a way out."

They left the safe house and went to a motel across the river.

CIA Headquarters

"Are you sure?" Abbott asked.

"Yes." It was Chang's voice.

"Hmmm… it seems this project has become too risky. I believe we have no choice but to shut it down."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. But ending the program is out of the question. I suggest we upgrade the program."

The next day

"I guess this is goodbye." Conklin said.

"I guess so." Jake paused. "Where are you going?"

"I'll start in New York." He looks at Jake's file to be sure. "Yup. That's the one."

"Do what you can to stop this."

"I'll do my best." They went their separate ways.

Hong Kong S.A.R.

Rose had just finished school. She was walking to her home. She was living with her parents. When she reached her apartment, she went at the balcony. She then took the picture of Jake and her. She did not know if she would ever find her again. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Rose said.

"Rose." A familiar voice said.

"Jake? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did you get my number?"

"I told you I'd find you."

"Where are you now?"

"Standing at your door."

_It couldn't be_ she said to herself. She ran toward the door and opened it. When she did, she realized it was true. It was Jake just standing there. She walked towards him as Jake walked towards her. Finally they were near enough and kissed.

The music Extreme Ways by Moby is played when the screen fades.

Special Thanks to Virtual Earth and Wikipedia.


	20. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

A/N: If you've watched the Bourne Series, there is an alternate ending. I didn't know until I checked youtube. Apparently for me, the alternate ending of the Bourne Identity was disappointing. So here's the alternate ending, which is pretty much the same as the real ending. (By the way, watch out for the sequel, the Dragon Supremacy)

Hong Kong S.A.R.

Rose had just finished school. She was walking to her home. She was living with her parents. When she reached her apartment, she went at the balcony. She then took the picture of Jake and her. She did not know if she would ever find her again. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face at the distance. _It couldn't be_ she said to herself. She came down the stairs until she reached the ground floor. She got out of the building and could not believe her eyes. It was Jake standing at the distance. She walked towards him as Jake walked towards her. Finally they were near enough and kissed.

The music In The Sun by Joseph Arthur plays as they walk towards each other and the screen fades.


End file.
